The devices needed to create folded documents, books, pamphlets, magazines and the like, are both technologically complex and difficult to adjust precisely. As a result, head tears, dog ears, foot tears, head stop damage, and crooked folds are commonplace in the printing industry. Currently, chopper brushes are used to smooth documents prior to folding in an effort to prevent damage. These chopper brushes are attached to extended arms which include a wide variety of adjustments, such as side adjustments, height adjustments, and angle adjustments, for example. After much effort and experimentation, it is possible to obtain satisfactory results with the use of these chopper brushes. Nonetheless, any change in the type of document to be created, stock, thickness, or the like, or simply the passage of time sends the user back to the drawing board for more adjustments.
Thus there is a need in the art for a simple to use, add on device for prior art printing systems that helps eliminate the need for constant adjustments and that, therefore, reduces downtime and increases profits while producing a superior folded product.